Enséñame a amar
by cassy hiragui
Summary: Gaara no conocía el amor,pero haría que kankuro le enseñara.
1. Chapter 1

Tengo la cabeza pero mi cabeza se está desmoronando.  
No puedo mantener el control. No puedo hacer un seguimiento de una ruta de viaje  
Tengo mi corazón, pero mi corazón no es bueno  
Eres el único que se entiende.

**Enséñame a amar**

Kankuro estaba sentado en su cama, su habitación estaba oscura. Su habitual capucha y pintura facial desapareció mientras miraba fijamente la ventana oscura, acababa de llegar de una misión y estaba cansado más no conseguía quedarse dormido.  
Todas las mañanas se levantaba temprano y preparaba el desayuno para cuando Temari y Gaara se despertaron. Después de desayunar, los mayores solían ir a entrenar, Gaara desaparecía en muchas ocasiones, y volvía a aparecer a la hora del almuerzo. Pero no se le dijo nada ... de hecho ... pocas veces hablaba con Kankuro.  
Gracias a la pelea contra Naruto, Gaara había comenzado a valorar los que le rodeaban y sentirse parte de su villa, pero continuamente le recordaba a Kankuro que no lo consideraba a su hermano.  
Una noche Gaara entra en la habitación de Kankuro.  
Gaara? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto Kankuro sorprendido de ver a su hermano pequeño en su habitación.  
Gaara no dejó simplemente se acerco a su hermano en la cama.  
Kankuro, que es el amor? -Pregunto el joven ojos aguamarina a su hermano.  
Kankuro se sorprende y se pierde un momento pensando en la respuesta.  
El amor es un sentimiento que se tiene hacia una o más personas que nos son importantes, por ejemplo nuestra familia-respondió kankuro.  
"¿Por qué las personas quieren ser amadas?" Gaara pregunta en voz baja y peligrosa, sin emociones como siempre.  
Kankuro frunce el ceño pensativamente, apoyando el codo contra una rodilla y apoyando la barbilla en la mano extendida.  
"Porque el amor los hace fuertes" respondió kankuro.  
"¿Cómo los hace fuertes?" pregunto Gaara.  
"Se vuelven más fuertes porque no quieren ver a la persona que aman lastimarse"  
Gaara se acuesta encima de él, y está en silencio por un momento, Kankuro solo puede quedarse allí congelado por el terror repentino mientras su hermano le susurra en el oído " enséñame, enséñame a amar "


	2. Chapter 2

Tengo la cabeza pero mi cabeza se está desmoronando.  
No puedo mantener el control. No puedo hacer un seguimiento de una ruta de viaje  
Tengo mi corazón, pero mi corazón no es bueno  
Eres el único que se entiende.

**Enséñame a amar**

Kankuro estaba sentado en su cama, su habitación estaba oscura. Su habitual capucha y pintura facial desapareció mientras miraba fijamente la ventana oscura, acababa de llegar de una misión y estaba cansado más no conseguía quedarse dormido.  
Todas las mañanas se levantaba temprano y preparaba el desayuno para cuando Temari y Gaara se despertaron. Después de desayunar, los mayores solían ir a entrenar, Gaara desaparecía en muchas ocasiones, y volvía a aparecer a la hora del almuerzo. Pero no se le dijo nada ... de hecho ... pocas veces hablaba con Kankuro.  
Gracias a la pelea contra Naruto, Gaara había comenzado a valorar los que le rodeaban y sentirse parte de su villa, pero continuamente le recordaba a Kankuro que no lo consideraba a su hermano.  
Una noche Gaara entra en la habitación de Kankuro.  
Gaara? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto Kankuro sorprendido de ver a su hermano pequeño en su habitación.  
Gaara no dejó simplemente se acerco a su hermano en la cama.  
Kankuro, que es el amor? -Pregunto el joven ojos aguamarina a su hermano.  
Kankuro se sorprende y se pierde un momento pensando en la respuesta.  
El amor es un sentimiento que se tiene hacia una o más personas que nos son importantes, por ejemplo nuestra familia-respondió kankuro.  
"¿Por qué las personas quieren ser amadas?" Gaara pregunta en voz baja y peligrosa, sin emociones como siempre.  
Kankuro frunce el ceño pensativamente, apoyando el codo contra una rodilla y apoyando la barbilla en la mano extendida.  
"Porque el amor los hace fuertes" respondió kankuro.  
"¿Cómo los hace fuertes?" pregunto Gaara.  
"Se vuelven más fuertes porque no quieren ver a la persona que aman lastimarse"  
Gaara se acuesta encima de él, y está en silencio por un momento, Kankuro solo puede quedarse allí congelado por el terror repentino mientras su hermano le susurra en el oído " enséñame, enséñame a amar "


End file.
